


The Proposal

by OldSoul999



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSoul999/pseuds/OldSoul999
Summary: Magnum and Higgins get married to avoid deportation. They don't want to endanger their friends, so they decide to make everyone believe that they've trully fallen in love. Will they be able to fool the government as well as those closest to them? Or are they really just fooling themselves, and should they get married for real.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched episode 2x17 and I felt inspired to write a little fluff. Honestly no idea how long I'm going to make this, but I figured I would already post the first few lines, just to get it out of my head.  
> I just changed the title, when I saw someone else was already using it. I mean "a marriage of inconvenvience" is a fairly obvious choice.

She said yes.

Magnum couldn’t believe his luck when he realized Higgins had actually agreed to marry him. Of course he had been explaining the advantages all day long, but he never expected her to actually go along wit hit.  
His joy was temporarily overshadowed by the seriousness off the situation. For Higgins to accept his help in such a fundamental way, she must truly be desperate. He knew that it was a very risky move to marry her. Not just because it could mean potential jail time for him and deportation for her, but mostly because Higgins might find out the truth. She was a detective after all. To be perfectly honest it wouldn’t really surprise him that much if Juliet already knew how desperately in love he was with her.  
He always tried his best to hide his true feelings in friendly banter. But Thomas knew that if they had to pretend to be man and wife for an extended period of time, he wouldn’t be able to keep his crush a secret for long. However he didn’t have any other choice. There just wasn’t enough time. His partner was about to be sent back to the UK for god knows how long. If she left she might never come back. Magnum didn’t want to lose her. He couldn’t lose her. Juliet Higgins was his business partner, his housemate, his friend and the woman he might maybe, definitely be in love with. For the first he allowed himself to really let that thought sink in. He liked Higgins, more than he was supposed to. He would do anything for her, including marrying her. He wasn’t going to lose her. After everything they had gone trough, every bullet wound, explosion, crash and near-death experience they weren’t about to be separated on some stupid technicalities. He knew that her chances of being allowed to stay in the country were higher than for most immigrants. Unfair as that is, a white, educated, British woman with influential friends is less likely to get deported. But in these uncertain times there are no guarantees. Not even for someone who has done so much to protect the citizens of the very country that is trying to kick her out. 

Juliet realized that she probably shouldn’t have accepted Magnums proposal. She had no more right to overstay her visa than any other immigrant. She also knew that moving back to the UK would break her heart. She loved living in Hawaii. She excelled at being the major domo of Robins nest and she still got her adrenaline fix from working as a P.I. with Magnum. Higgins definitely didn’t want to go back to cold and dreary England where she would most likely be recruited back in to her majesty’s secret service. Juliet didn’t even like tea, so why would she ever want to leave this island.

With that final thought the former spy’s mind was made up. She would marry Magnum, they were going to study hard to pass all the necessary screenings and after that their lives would return back to normal. Or at least what past for their normal, with a murder at least every other week.


End file.
